


Long Road

by EnInkahootz



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Orgasm Control, Porn, Vaginal Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Mistress Tamsin enjoys the slow teasing of a vampire named Golden.





	Long Road

It was fun to make him suffer. He was one of those boys who just craved it, one of those boys who wanted to be teased and denied until they’re reduced to only their desperate, wild desires. Tamsin knew from the start she would fuck him, and she knew too that first, she would make him wait and pine and beg. What made him appealing was how very much she knew he would like it. The red hair was pretty cute too. And the fangs.

“Please, please,” Golden pleaded again, “I will be such a good boy for you, promise.” He grinned eagerly at her, standing in front of where she lay stretched out on the couch. A group of them had been drinking together at the Clubhouse, but now Bo had gone to bed and the rest of the group had gone home.

“Oh, you will, will you?” Tamsin smirked up at him, “then get on your knees and say it.”

He didn’t hesitate to fall to his knees, and she sat up to look down at him. 

“Well?” she demanded expectantly. 

“I will be such a good boy for you. Please.”

“Please who?”

“Please Mistress T,” he moaned. She had been letting him call her that from time to time. It was another way to tease him. 

“Mistress T, I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

She gripped Golden’s face in her hands and locked eyes with him, her expression mostly threatening, with just a touch of an invitation. She leaned in and brought her lips close to his, but she didn’t kiss him. Instead she grabbed onto his red curls and pulled his head roughly backward. 

“Don’t make promises unless you’re going to keep them, little boy,” she said, laying her free hand on his chest. He nodded enthusiastically, moving only as much as he her firm grip on his hair allowed.

“I promise. I’ll be good. Please I want you so bad. Mistress T,” he said all in a rush.

Tamsin cocked her head to the side, looking down at him. She considered granting him his desire this time - his head so near to the space between her legs was an appealing sight, and it had already been over a month that she had been denying him. He ran a hand cautiously up the leg of her pants and she let him - but in the end she decided it still hadn’t been long enough.

“You do seem to be a good boy,” she crooned, “so far.”

He stared up at her lustfully, his lips parted and his eyes wide.

“Well, I’ve got to get to bed,” she told him with a smirk, “you better go.”

She stood up and tightened her grip on Golden’s hair, then shoved him away. He stumbled and rocked backwards onto the carpet as she let go. She didn’t look back as she walked to her bedroom and closed the door.

~

A group of them were sitting in an unused interrogation room at the 39th Division, and Tamsin and Golden sat across from each other. She caught him watching her.

Feigning stiff muscles, she stretched her neck gracefully to one side, and then rolled it to other. She didn’t look at him but she could sense his blood lust. She reached a hand to her neck and slowly began to rub up and down the muscles. 

He was meant to be in a conversation with two of the others about Dyson’s problem with his current case, but Golden wasn’t even pretending to listen to them. They rolled their eyes and exchanged glances of annoyance.

“It got warm in here,” Tamsin said in a sultry voice to no one in particular. She stood up to take off her jacket, stripping it gradually from her body. She arched her back, pushing her chest forward as she revealed her grey silk tank top. She let one strap slide off her shoulder. 

“Are you coming?”

“What,” Golden asked without looking at Dyson.

“I said are you coming to the crime scene with us? To see if you can make more precise IDs from the blood scents than I could? You know, the whole reason we brought you in on this? I’ve been updating you on the case for the past ten minutes.”

“Oh, right,” Golden tore his gaze from Tamsin and looked at Dyson, who was standing up and scowling impatiently. “I was totally listening to that,” Golden added, “Be right there.”

Dyson left the room in a huff, the others following behind him.

“Are you coming too?” Golden asked Tamsin hopefully.

“Nah,” she shrugged, “I’m sure Dyson will fill me in later. Got a lunch date now.” 

“Well ok then,” Golden pouted, “see you around.”

She smirked and tossed her jacket over her shoulder. He leered for too long a moment.

“Dyson is expecting you, you know,” she reminded him.

He nodded, his mouth hanging open, then swallowed hard.

“Yea,” he said hypnotically, “see you around,” he repeated, but she was already walking away.

~

“Come over if you want,” Tamsin texted Golden. It was about a half hour after she had tied her newest boy toy upright to her four-poster bed. She left the Clubhouse door unlocked and her bedroom door open. The session was getting increasingly intense, and she imagined Golden would soon arrive and follow the loud smack of the paddle.

“Oh, hey,” Golden said from the doorway, right on cue, “are you guys busy?”

“Obviously,” Tamsin said sternly, not turning toward him. She pulled her arm back to strike the paddle again against the man’s already red ass cheeks.

“Oh, um,” Golden stammered, “well, can I watch?”

“I guess so,” she told him casually, hiding her smirk. He grinned and scurried over to the chair in the corner. She still didn’t look at him, focusing her attention only on her current subject. But soon she saw out of the corner of her eye that Golden had started to rub the front of his jeans with his palm. She stopped and tossed the paddle aside.

“I didn’t say you could touch yourself,” she commanded in a low, steady voice, “stop.”

Golden pulled his hand away, his face showing how pained he was to do it. He put both hands up while she looked at him.

“Don’t make me regret letting you watch,” she said as she turned her attention back to the task at hand. She stroked the man’s raw skin for a moment before picking up a short leather flogger.

~

Golden was on his knees again. Tamsin liked him there. She spread her legs and he moved between her thighs, laying his hands on the hips of her pants. He waited to see if she would object, but she only smirked at him invitingly. He moaned at her expression of encouragement and slowly moved his hands over the tops of her thighs and to their insides. He looked up at her, his eyes glinting and hungry, as he slid one hand to the space between her thighs and moved it over the crotch of her pants. He rubbed her firmly with his thumb, pressing against the fabric.

Tamsin let him touch her that way for a moment, then raised her hips to slide off her pants and panties. He helped her out of them and immediately brought his mouth to her pussy. She let out a breathy sound and pushed his head against her.

She allowed Golden to make her orgasm twice before she pulled him up to a standing position. Sitting on the couch in front of him, she unbuckled his belt.

“What a good boy,” she told him as she unzipped his fly and slowly took out his hard cock. She brought her lips very near to it, but didn’t let them touch.

“Thank you, Mistress,” he relied breathlessly, “Mistress T,” he quickly corrected himself. She smiled and looked up at him. 

“Tell me what you want, little boy,” she demanded, “Beg me and maybe I’ll grant your wish.” She smirked and pointedly added, “Maybe.”

His hands fell too firmly onto the back of her head, as though he might push it roughly onto his hardness, but he caught himself and pulled them away as abruptly and painfully as if he had touched fire. After a pause, he cautiously laid his hands down again. 

“Please,” he moaned as he pet her hair gently.

“What,” she asked in a teasing tone, stroking his cock with a steady firm rhythm, “I have no idea what you even want,” she said playfully as she leaned her head in toward his thigh.

“I, I want to be in your mouth,” he said, sounding a little afraid, “please, please.”

She scoffed.

“Bold, aren’t you, little boy,” she said warningly. “Well, I do enjoy a little moxie,” she considered, “but no, not yet.”

He groaned but then she began to stroke him faster and his groan melted into a stretched out moan. After pulling down one side of his jeans, she moved her mouth to his hip. She left a trail of small but deep bites down his lower stomach and to the very top of his pubic hair. She pulled away, enjoying his desperate whimpers, and jerked him hard and fast. She continued until his body was shaking with need.

“Mistress T,” he pleaded, “can I come?”

She was pleased he had thought to ask.

“Yes, come for me.”

It seemed less than an instant before he exploded onto her hand. He stumbled, nearly falling backwards, and she stood up and caught him by the wrist. Sliding her hand into his hair she kissed him, slow and long, biting at his lip as she pulled away. Then she made him lick her hand clean.

~

She lost count of how many times passed this way; him making her climax with his hands and his mouth, her teasing him with the prospect of her mouth on his cock, but ultimately giving only her hand. Sometimes she would bend him over her knee, spank him raw and fuck his ass with her fingers. Sometimes she would tie him up and make him yowl in pain. 

She decided he had earned passage to the next level.

“Come with me, little boy,” she told him, “I want to tie you up.” 

He grinned and followed her eagerly to her room, stripping off his clothes along the way. 

“Sit,” she commanded as she gestured toward her bedroom chair.

He obeyed at once. He held perfectly still for her as she bound him to the seat, spreading his legs and tightening black leather straps around his ankles and wrists. When he was secured to the arms and legs of the chair, she slid another leather strap around his middle and fastened his waist to the back of the chair.

“You, Golden,” she began as she stripped off her clothes, “have been a very good boy.” She ran her hands over her naked body, lingering on her neck, then encircling her nipples with her fingertips and stroking her thighs. He moaned and thrust his hips as he watched, straining uselessly against the straps. Tamsin had, of course, accounted for his vampire strength when choosing which bonds to use.

“Hey,” she shouted at him, “good boys hold still.” She darted forward and slapped him hard across the face. He stilled the rocking of his pelvis and pressed his body into the chair.

“That’s better,” she said as she moved closer, sat on his lap and slid her hand to wrap around his erection. “Stay still and you’ll get a reward.”

After awhile he started shaking, but she knew it was beyond his control. She slid her body down between his legs, landing softly on her knees. His eyes were unnaturally wide.

All at once she wrapped her mouth around him, taking him fully down her throat, and he made a loud, wild sound. She sucked him hard and fast, running her fingertips teasingly over his balls and scratching her fingernails deeply into the flesh of his hips and thighs. Her nails drew blood from the skin over his hipbone, and she pulled her mouth suddenly off of him. She ran her fingertip over the blood and held it up in front of him, then licked it gingerly off her finger. She had known from the start how badly he wanted her blood. Despite her own pleasure at having a vampire’s fangs sunk into her, she planned to tease his blood lust to the end.

“Come in my mouth,” she commanded in a rough voice, then smothered his cock again with her lips, tongue and throat. His semen felt cool, and she swallowed it, her lips smiling around him. Afterwards she used light touches of her fingertips to tease the head of his sensitive cock mercilessly until, red and swollen, he climaxed again. 

~

It was a few weeks later when Tamsin came up behind him one night at The Dal. The others were in conversation a short distance away while Golden had been sitting alone at the bar and staring into his drink. She pressed her body to his back and wrapped her arms around his chest and stomach.

“Hey,” he spoke in a soft whisper. He put down his gin and turned toward her. He moved to kiss her but she tilted her head to the side, his lips landing instead on the side of her throat.

“Tell me you want it.”

“I want your blood, Mistress T, I’ve always wanted it,” he rushed to say, and he stood up and pressed his body to hers. She felt his erection against her and ran her hands down his back before finding the hem of his shirt and sliding her fingertips underneath to touch his skin. He leaned his head against her neck and she felt the tips of his fangs brush lightly against her skin before she grabbed his hair and pulled back his head.

“I’ll think about it,” she told him, and he groaned in frustration as she laughed. “But, hey,” she added encouragingly, “have I shown you my new truck yet?”

She walked coolly and he barreled ahead of her toward her truck, which was parked outside. It was the same model and year as the one she had lost in the crash; she had worked hard to find it and had a lot of work done on it to make it drivable, not to mention getting it painted the same color as the old one. She didn’t like thinking of herself as sentimental, but that truck was home for a long time. 

Tamsin released the truck’s tailgate, folding it down to make a flat surface of the cargo bed. She sat on the edge, but when Golden moved to sit beside her she shook her head sharply and held up a hand.

“Get on your knees.” She slid off her pants and panties, leaning back and spreading her legs. He rushed to lick her pussy, lapping at its entirety before moving his tongue to twirl around her clit. He slid his fingers down along her slick opening, then gradually inside. 

It was always easy for her to come, so she decided to have five orgasms this time. She ran her hands through his curls and gripped his shoulder, digging in her fingernails, as she let him devour her. The first orgasm came quickly and easily and the second not far behind it. She held off the next, stretching out the pleasure for long lucid moments, and did the same with the rest afterwards. She prolonged the fifth one for far longer than was comfortable, teasing herself before she let her final pleasure crash over her, gripping Golden’s head with both hands and pressing him violently to her heat.

After she had caught her breath, she pulled him up to finally sit beside her. She waited a few moments, silently looking at his face and enjoying his eagerness, his desperate wondering. It excited her to leave him in suspense of what was coming until the very moment it arrived. 

She hopped off the cargo bed and kneelt between his legs, smirking up at him. Silently she unzipped his pants and took out his hardness. He looked down at her, biting his lip with anticipation. 

At first she thought she would once again take him into her mouth. Perhaps it wasn’t time yet to allow him the next, and final, step. But, after the months of teasing him, she had reached the point of her own overwhelming eagerness. She could have controlled herself for longer, but she didn’t want to anymore.

So she leapt up onto him, straddling his hips with her bare skin. Locking eyes with him, she gripped him by the back of the neck as she moved his cock to her entrance, then lowered herself slowly onto its length. They both moaned, and he wrapped his arms around her as she began to ride him.

“Tell me what it feels like,” she whispered into his ear.

“It feels so good, Mistress T, fuck, you feel so good.” He rocked his hips forward, striving to push deeper into her and she let them fuck each other in a steady rhythm. 

Tamsin slid her hand up into his hair and kissed him roughly. He returned her kiss with a matched roughness, and she allowed it. Then she pulled away and tilted her head to the side, pushing his face toward her neck.

“What else do you want, little boy?” she asked into his ear.

“Fuck, I want your blood, please, please, Mistress T,” he pleaded in a harsh whisper. His body was shaking and his hips thrusting wildly. He was helpless to stop a faint low growl from escaping as she flexed her neck, rocking her head back and forth against her shoulder, bringing her skin closer and farther from his parted lips.

“Please,” Golden said again, holding her body tightly to him as she continued to ride his hardness, “please, I’m begging, fuck, I’m begging you, Mistress T, you feel so damn good and I want to taste you, god I want it so bad, please, please.”

“Good boy,” she said breathlessly as she shoved his face tightly against her throat, “drink me.”

With a lyrical moan he sunk his fangs into her, trying to go slowly but not really succeeding. She cried out in painful pleasure as he bit her, and she came hard, muscles contracting around his width. She rode out her orgasm without slowing the rise and fall of her body.

“Mm, fuck yes, it feels so good, good boy,” she rewarded him, “but don’t come till I say.”

Her flesh beneath his mouth muffled his moan. She laughed, but it turned into a moan as well, and she slammed her hips more firmly on and off his length, digging her nails into his back. She quickened her pace and he slid a hand into her hair as he drank deeply of her blood. She felt the pull of his hunger coursing through her body as he devoured her, and she knew him to be desperate and utterly at her mercy.

Tamsin had meant to make him wait for a very long time before she let him come inside her. But she had lost track of time and no longer knew how long he had suffered. She decided to first have a few more orgasms of her own, which she let come in rapid succession as she bit down on the space between his shoulder and his neck.

“Come inside me,” she cried, raising her head to bite down on his earlobe. “Do it now,” she added into his ear, and he didn’t hesitate. He writhed as she pressed down hard onto his cock, feeling it throb and pulse, emptying cool passion into the heat of her body. He climaxed for a long time, shuddering with relief, and she came again with him, following his passion until he had calmed.

He released her throat with a deep sigh, and she took him by the chin and kissed his lips. 

“So,” she asked as she slid off of him, “was it worth the wait?”

He collapsed backward and moaned loudly in reply, nodding vigorously.

“So what do we say,” she asked with a crooked smile.

“Thank you,” he said, his voice silky with satisfaction, “thank you, Mistress T.”

“Good boy,” she declared, and kissed him on the cheek.


End file.
